Suicide Love
by CrystalHeart01
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for the second time, and she tries to kill herself. But will fate intervene? Or did Edward just loose his soul mate...forever? R&R EXB.


**Hey! This is just a one shot I wrote about Edward leaving Bella again…………and what happens when he does! It starts in a clearing after they had gone a hike. Sound familiar? I know that there are heaps of these stories out there, but please just read it! And as always, review, review, review! I look forward to hearing from you!**

He turned to face me. I took in his expression and knew what was going to happen.….. Oh no, please….. Not again...

"Bella... I can't do this anymore"

" What do you mean?" My voice innocent.

He ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

" I mean… us… me and you." He looked me straight in the eye and I felt my heart give a painful throb.

" What?" A gasp was all I could manage. "Why? Edward….. No, please!" It took every bit of self control I had not to break down.

"I'm so sorry Bella……… but it was a mistake. I didn't realise what I had gotten myself into when I came back!'

I made myself as emotionless as possible when I spoke again. I looked up into his eyes, but they weren't the eyes of _my_ Edward…they were the eyes of a cold hearted….. I couldn't bring myself to think it.

"Edward, you promised me that you would never leave me, yet you did! And when you came back, begging for forgiveness!..." I was so close to tears, but I refused to give into my weakness." I took you back without question. You swore to me that leaving me was the biggest mistake you ever did! Yet, here you stand before me doing me, doing it all over again?" My voice rang with passion at every word I said.

For the briefest second, I saw regret in those liquid pools of golden lava, before it was gone… forever.

"At that time, I meant every word I said. However, in the past few months… I saw what I had given up when I met you and I realized that it wasn't worth it." Those words broke me physically and emotionally. I knew I would never recover from it.

"Well I'm sorry that I've wasted your time. But I can I ask you one more favour before you go?"

He carefully nodded.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." Edward looked startled at my words, before composing himself again. Then he looked me straight in the eye.

"I don't love you." With every word he said, I crashed further and further into the pits of darkness. Tears stared to leak from my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer. When I looked into his beautiful eyes and realized that he was telling me the truth, my life ended.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I could be never be enough" My voice was a whisper. "Oh and Edward…I never want to see you again." I wanted to smash myself for even saying it, but at that moment, I was no longer in control. "Don't come back, don't look for me" I started shaking as I said the last words I would ever speak to him"…and don't even _think _about me. I'm not your burden any longer." My legs collapsed and I fell onto the muddy ground.

"Bella, don't do anything stupid over this. I mean, don't kill yourself and don't visit the werewolves or anything like that. Promise me?"

I nodded. Two could play at his game. If he was going to break at his promises, then so could I. When I looked up, a few minutes later… he was gone. Rage suddenly filled my numb body. _How could he do this to me?_

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" As if on cue, thunder clapped over head and the heaven's opened. Within seconds I was soaked.

As I stood up from the muddy ground, I knew what I had to do. I had always thought that if he was going to leave me a second time, I would not survive. Now, that I was actually here, I realized how right I had been. I gasped and clutched my heart, trying to hold myself together.

I smiled. Only a little while longer, and then I will never have to feel this type of pain again. I took off at a run. I was going to end this.

One Hour Later

I stood at the cliff at La Push, staring at the beautiful scenery one last time. It was kind of ironic. This was the place that had got me Edward back, and it was now the place where I would lose him forever.

I sighed and looked down at the gun in my hand. Charlie's gun. I had already written my last goodbyes to everyone, except him. The one person that kept me whole was the one person that would in the end, destroy me. Tears started to fall from my eyes, as my broken heart filled with pain.

Sobs racked my body as I braced myself for the impact. I held the gun in my hand and took a deep breath. A sudden gasp behind me made me turn; the gun still pointed my head.

Jacob, in all his glory, stood a few meter's behind me. His face was a mask of shock. "Bella? What are you doing? Please, just put the gun down…" He slowly approached me, palms up.

I smiled at him. " I can't Jake. He's left me again. There's no reason for me to continue living. I DON'T want to live anymore… I'm sorry."

"No Bella wait…" He was barely controlling his anger and pain, as he made a desperate lunge at me." It doesn't have to end like this!" His voice took on a pleading note.

I smiled at him one last time and pulled the trigger. My body exploded into pain, and I fell forward… over the edge. My eyes closed for the last time as I hit the eyes water. _Edward… no matter what I said before….. I will always love you._ I made no move to save myself as I gladly walked into the waiting arms of death.

**JPOV**

I couldn't' believe that she would actually do this….. My sweet, innocent Bella reduced to this? I snarled as I thought of that stupid Bloodsucker. When i find him...

Without a second thought, I jumped into the water, hitting the water before I could take a breathe. I desperately began to swim, searching for her. I had to come up frequently for air and I began to grow panicked as time passed. I was about to dive in again, when I felt a hand made from ice shake my shoulders. I snarled at who I saw.

"Are you happy now? Do you see what you've done?' I roared. He made no effort to respond, so I punched him in the face.

He glared at me but still didn't respond. Then he spoke." I know I deserve it, but save it for later. Right now, Bella is more important. Go back to the land and call my father." I was about to argue, but then saw the sense in his plan. I nodded and took off as fast as I could.

I reached land in record time and made a mad dash for the phone. He answered on the first ring, and told me he'd be here in two minutes, after I'd explained the situation. I paced the small house anxiously, waiting for time to pass.

At exactly two minutes, he arrived at my house, followed by the other vampire's. I didn't waste time on greetings and instead took off for the beach once more.

**EPOV**

I sailed through the water, hurriedly searching for her. I finally found her slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. She was paler than I had ever seen her before, and a large amount of blood was spilling from her head. My heart broke at the sight. If she died thinking I didn't love her….

I grabbed her deathly still body and swam to the surface as fast my body would allow. I took her into my arms and tried to listen to her heart beat. When I didn't find it, I panicked and swam to shore where I knew Carlisle was waiting, faster than i had ever gone before in my life.

I sat her down gently, and sobbed at her broken body. I wiped the hair from her face, shuddering at the wound her head.

"Carlisle do something! Save her! " He nodded and began to work.

My family and Jacob crowded around, waiting. I started to cry. I couldn't handle this pain.

When he looked up, he was crying too. I gasped as read his mind. No, no, no, no.. This couldn't be happening…..

"I'm sorry Edward. We're too late… there's nothing we can do. She's gone."He grabbed Esme in his arms as she broke down.

I let out a howl pain. I couldn't stand this. I fell by her side, and stared at her. Even in death, she was the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. I planted my lips in a soft kiss before standing up.

I turned and faced my family.

"I can't handle this…… I can't live and know that she's dead." Alice gasped as she saw what I was going to do. "Don't stop me. I don't want to live. I'm so sorry that this has happened, and I can only blame myself. Please forgive me, and now that I will always love you" I grabbed them all into a hug.

"Edward…….. Don't do this. You'll find someone else…" Alice begged.

"I'm sorry Alice, but Bella was and will alwayse be the only girl for me. I could never be happy without her." She nodded in grim understanding.

I gave them all one last smile before I took off towards the Volturi. _I'll be with you soon my dearest Bella._

**BPOV**

I woke up and found myself in a dark corridor. I was scared. Wasn't I meant to be dead? A soft butterfly kiss touched my lips and I gasped.

"Who's there?" Silence was the only answer I got.

_Follow the light………. Just follow the light…………_ I jumped, and wonderedif I'd cracked. Hearing voices? This can't be good, but then again it's not like I havent heard voices before. Anyway, what light? I didn't see anything.

I started to walk and was nearly blinded by the bright light that suddenly appeared before me. I took a deep breath.

_It will be OK………just enter the light._ I wasn't scared when the voice spoke again. It was calm and soothing.

I hesitated and then decided to trust my gut instinct. I slowly walked into the light. When I opened my eyes, I gasped at the beauty that stood before me. It was so beautiful that I knew nothing on earth would ever be able to compare to it.

I continued to stare at my surrounds, and was surprised when I saw a beautiful young man satting on a chair behind a table. Behind the man, was a huge gate. His eyes stared at me as I cautiously waked forward. I contined to stare at my surrounds.. it was just so breathtaking. White clouds filled the air, and i unearthly music was playing. I turned my attention to the gate behind the man. It was the most beautiful thing here.The walls were filled with pearls and diamonds with all sizes, and it had the most detailed design carved into it that I had ever seen.

I reached the man and waited. He didnt speak and refused to look away. I sighed.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan"

" I know"_ Weird..._

"Um where am i? Am I dead?"

"Well since you shot yourself in the head, I would have thought that it would be obvious" This man was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well... What am I meant to do?"

" You figure that out for yourself. I am waiting".

"For what?" He ignored my question and finally looked away. I sighed in frustration. A bright light filled my vision, and i turned to see the gate that i had walked through light up. I covered my face with my hands when it became to hard to see.When i opened them again, the person that stood there took my breath away.

"Edward?" I could hardly believe my eyes.

"Bella?" When he spotted me, his eyes lit up with unexpected joy. Before I could breathe, his lips were on mine. I automatically responded, and was disappointed when he pulled away… too soon as always.

"Edward" I was the first to speak. "What are you doing? I'm still dead aren't I?" The man behind the table snickered.

"Yes" Edward was mad, really mad. I could see it in his eyes.

" Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything to you!" His face now matched his eyes.

" Bella, you killed yourself. After all the times I told you…….."

I cut him off. " Save it Edward. I couldn't live without you. I made my choice" He was about to yell at me again, when the man behind me cleared his throat.

" OK, I hate to interrupt, but its time". He stood up and walked towards us. I gaped at him.

" Time for what?" Edward asked, drawing me close.

" Time for your eternal judgment" He smiled and then laughed. "Seeing as how you both killed yourself……"

"YOU KILLED YOURSELF?" I turned to Edward, shocked and then punched him. I was beyond mad. He was still furious at me too, but said nothing. I don't think he even noticed that Id punched him.

The man sighed. " Stop arguing !. "

" Who are you?" I asked, impatient once again.

"Call me Peter."He chuckled at some inside joke. " Now don't interrupt, this is important."I nodded slowly, and turned to see Edward do the same.. It's not like we had any other choice anyway……

" OK. I don't normally do this, but there's something about you two…." He sighed and pulled out a staff and gave it a wave. A brilliant gold gate appeared.

"This here is the Gate of Time. Behind you, is the Gate to Heaven" We looked at each other, not sure where this was going.

"Choose one of these two, but choose wisely. Once your desicion is mane, there's no turning back. The first one will take you back to your life Earth and the other will obviously take you into heaven. "

I was in shock. What, no eternal punishment? No fiery hell?

He laughed and shook his head, reading my expression perfectly. "Don't look at me. Blame the big guy" He motioned upwards with his hands. "It sure is your lucky day. Now it was my turn to stare.

"Bella….. What do you want to do? Go home or stay here….. Forever?" Edwards voice was soft and gentle.

I didn't even have to think twice as I answered. "Let's go home." His answering smile was brilliant, and I felt my heart speeding up.

"Ok. Are you sure though? " Peter said.

We nodded. I had never been more surer in my life.

"Now, before you go, there are conditions…." I had expected as much so I wasn't surprised. " Firstly, Edward you may never, for as long as you exist, leave Bella again. " Edward nodded, and kissed me on the lips. "Secondly, Bella you are now a vampire."

He swung his staff at me, and a jolt of light hit me in the chest. I screamed in agony as three days worth of pain hit my body, but it was over in a second. I gasped, and looked at myself. _Wow……_

Edward was shocked, before lust entered his eyes. He grabbed me in a bone crushing hug that would have killed me had I still been human. "You look amazing Bella."

I blushed._ Wait, Blushed?_ I shrugged. We'd figure it out later.

"Thirdly, no one may ever know about this. Other than your family, of course." He smiled, and his face softened.

"That's it. Now get going, and good luck. "As he said those words, a light appeared around him and he was suddenly wearing a robe with a white light around his head. I gasped in realization…..he was St. Peter. THE SAINT PETER.

He chuckled at my reaction, and nodded his approval. I smiled and took Edward's hand.

" I love you" He said, almost hesitantly, but still ringing with sincerity and passion.

" I love you too"

My heart swelled with joy at those three simple words. I noticed he had the same goofy grin on his face. as I had He noticed me staring and grinned. In a smooth and liquid motion he picked me up and carried me bridal style straight into the light. The last thing I saw was St. Peter waving goodbye, before I pressed my lips to his.

**APOV**

I laughed, happy beyond delight. This was the best vision ever!

'EVERYBODY! EDWARD AND BELLA ARE HOME!"

I yelled a delighted whoop as I ran vampire speed to the living room, followed by my family. We arrived just in time to see Edward and Bella appear from a golden light, locked in a passionate kiss.

I smirked. Everything was finally going to be alright………

**There ya go guys! I hoped you all ejoyed! Please review! I would really like to know what you are thinking!**

**CrystalHeart01**


End file.
